Under development is a new Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 ax standard, known as high efficiency wireless local area network (HEW) that is aimed to enhance Wi-Fi performance in indoor and outdoor scenarios. New HEW features are introduced to improve the spectral efficiency and user-throughputs of Wi-Fi in dense deployments. These will involve changes to the physical (PHY) and medium access control (MAC) layers.